Pernyataan Cinta
by Uchiha Himera
Summary: Kulihat gadis pink itu kesulitan mendirikan tenda , aki menghampirinya dan membantunya . sebenarnya aku menyukai gadis ini dari tingkah konyilnya saat dikelas sampai dia menangis karna sering sekali dibully oleh kakak kelasnya .


**Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto**

**PERNYATAAN CINTA **

**By **

**Uchiha Himera**

**Happy Reading **

=Normal POV

Semua murid Konoha High School telat berkumpul untuk bersiap Camping . Kita lihat gadis berambut soft pink bernama Haruno SAkura . Ia diantar kakaknya Haruno Sasori .

"Arigatou nii-san sudah mengantarku" kata gadis itu

"Ia , jaga dirimu baik baik selama camping saki"

"Jaa nii-san"

Gadis itu berlari menhampiri gadis berambut kuning yang diikat seperti ekor kuda .

"Hai Ino , waahh kita hanya camping tiga hari _pig_ . kau membawa apa saja ? sampai tiga koper begitu"

"Eh Forehead . Walaupun nantinya kita camping kita harus tetap cantik"

Gadis ekor kuda iyu bernama INO YAMANAKA , sahabat dari kecil sakura .

Sementara itu ditempat lain pria berambut 'err' _pantat ayam _datang diantar sang ayah .

Pria pantat ayam itu adalah Uchiha masuk ke KHS menggunakan Ransel Campingnya .

Sakura mengamati sasuke dengan pipi merona _'sasuke-kun'_ dalam hatinya .

"Hei forehead kau mengamati manusia dingin itu lagi"

"Ah ino ti-tidak"

"_Souka"_

"Kau ini apa apaan sih ino"

Gadis ekor kuda itu hanya menyeringai .

Semua siswa KHS berangkat menuju Tempat Perkemahan Konoha tepatnya di Hutan Konoha .

Satu jam berlalu mereka telah sampai di Hutan Konoha tempat mereka ber_camping_ .

Guru KHS membagi beberapa kelompok

**Kelompok Sakura : **

Sakura Haruno,Yamanaka Ino,Tenten,Hinata Hyuga,dan Temari Sabakuno .

**Kelompok Elang : **

Uchiha Sasuke,Uzumaki Naruto,Shikamaru,Sai,dan Hyuga Neji .

**Dan beberapa kelompok lainnya . **

_Kelompok Sakura diketuai oleh Sakura Haruno dan kelompok Elang diketuai oleh Uchiha Sasuke _

**09.00 pm**

Siswa KHS mendirikan Tenda .

SAKURA POV

Aduh aku bingung banget kelompokku ga bisa diri'in Tenda . Aku bingung pengen banget minta bantuan guru tapi mereka sibuk . Akhirnya pria berambut pantat ayam itu menghampiriku .

"Hai sakura apa kau keslulitan?"

"I-iya , emm apa sasuke-kun mau membantuku?"

"merepotkan"

Sasuke-kun membantuku mendirikan tenda . saat aku sedang mengikat tali pada bambu , tiba tiba bambu itu jatu dan _Happ_ . Tubuhku seperti ada yang memeluk yaitu _sasuke-kun_ .

"Apa kau baik baik saja sakura?"

"Sasuke-kun A-arigatou . Tapi apa punggung sasuke-kun tidak apa apa ?"

"Sudahlah sakua aku tidak apa apa"

"Syukurlah"

SASUKE POV

Kulihat gadis pink itu kesulitan mendirikan tenda , aki menghampirinya dan membantunya . sebenarnya aku menyukai gadis ini dari tingkah konyilnya saat dikelas sampai dia menangis karna sering sekali dibully oleh kakak kelasnya .

Aku membantunya mendirikan tenda sampai tiba tiba bambu yang sedang dia ikat tumbang . dengan sigap akupun menarik dan memeluknya .Aku bertanya pa dia baik baik saja tapi syukurlah dia baik baik saja .

Wajahku merona saat memeluknya , tapi kusembunyikan demi harga diri UCHIHA .

NORMAL POV

Malam harinya saat acaara API UNGGUN setiap kelompok menunjukan aksinya . Kelompok SAKURA bernyanyi lagu Avril-I Will Be , Kelompok ELANG bernyanyi lagu – The One Best Wishes To You .

Mereka menyanyi dengan merdu . Tiba tiba Sasuke berdiri .

d"Aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku yang selama ini kupendam dengan seorang gadis cantik,manis,dan aku menyukainya sudah lama"

"Sasuke-kun pasti aku kan?" Triak gadis berambut merah bernama Karin

"Dia satu kelas denganku , dia ada disini , dia gadis yang baik dan tidak suka membully orang"

Karin menunduk karena malu , dia sering sekali membully teman temannya yang suka mendekati sasuke .

"Dia adalah ….."

Sakura POV

Saat sasuke-kun mengatakan dia mencintai seorang gadis cantik,manis,baik aku berfikir apa itu Hinata . Dia baik dan manis , idaman seorang pria . Hatiku sakit sekali saat itu . Jantungku berdebar debar saat sasuke-kun mengatakan 'dia adalah' . Dia siapa ? Siapa dia ?

Sasuke Pov

Malam ini saatnya aku menyatakan perasaanku . Aku harus melakukan ini sekarang .

"Dia adalah HARUNO SAKURA"

Aku melihat sakura merona ini membuatku tersenyum . "Sakura , aku mencintaimu ."

Aku menghampiri sakura dan menariknya ke tengah tengah siswa KHS

"Sakura apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

"Ya aku mau sasuke-kun" aku sangat senang dengan jawabanya .

Dan akhirnya aku dengan sakura berpacaran lalu bertunangan lalu menikah dan mempunyai dua orang anak bernama Uchiha Hikari dan Uchiha Naomi .

THE END


End file.
